My Cradle
by Random-Bubbles159
Summary: Amu is wanted by Easter because Ami has the embryo. While Amu is on the run she gets hurt. But Ikuto is there and decides to help her even though he doesnt know who she is. What happens when he finds out? rated T for language and fight scenes
1. Her End, His Beginning

Random-bubbles: OMG I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY!!!!!  
Amu: finally! we were waiting _forever!  
_Random-bubbles: you know, i don't really care about your opinion, ITS THE READERS THAT I CARE ABOUT!!!!  
Amu: -tearing up- I FEEL SO DEJECTED!!!  
Ikuto: -comforting amu- look what you've done!  
Random-bubbles: you're right! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!!!!!!  
Amu: -totally unfazed- you could make it up to me?  
Ikuto: i knew you loved me~ yes, please, can i call you Bubble-chan?  
Random-bubbles: anyone can call me Bubble-chan~  
Amu: okay to make it up to me you have to...  
Ikuto: _come on romance, don't fail me now!!!!  
_Amu: let me do the disclaimer at the beginning _AND_ end of the story~  
Bubble-chan/Ikuto: WHAT?!?!?!?  
Amu: do you want me in this story or not?  
Bubble-chan -muttering to self- i could always replace her with Utau or an OC character... but then Ikuto might hurt me....  
Ikuto: YOU BET I WOULD!!!  
Bubble-chan: okay, you can do the disclaimer at the beginning... and the end... -weeping- STUPID GUILT TRIP!!!  
Amu/Ikuto: -.-  
Amu: there was no guilt trip, but okay~  
Bubble-chan: -through gritted teeth- would you just hurry up with the disclaimer...  
Amu: anything for you Bubble-chan~ okay, Bubble-chan does not own Shugo Chara, or me, or Ikuto! she only owns the idea for this story... heck, i dont even know what inspired her to do this... its very weird... but you should-  
Bubble-chan: -clamps hand over amu's mouth- anyways, please just read! i mean you've made it this far!

* * *

Ages for this chapter:

Amu: **5**

Ikuto: **8**

Ami: **2**

****

Chapter 1: Her End, His Beginning

**(don't worry it will make sense in later chapters)**

**Normal POV**

lightning flared across the sky. all windows were dark, no street lamps were on, and nobody dared venture out into the streets.

except for one person. in a discreet alleyway, in the northern part of Tokyo a small girl ran. she held in her arms a large basket.

as she ran she kept looking back over her shoulder, as if she were afraid of being followed.

eventually she reached a crossing in the alley way. she could either continue straight or turn. she hesitated slightly, but barreled on.

her footsteps echoed off the ground as rain began to fall all across japan. the girl did nothing, she just continued to run. finally she

reached what appeared to be a deserted amusement park. her heart willed her to keep running, but her feet had other plans. she stepped into

the teacup ride and collapsed.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

nobody else was out in the streets. they were all too afraid of the thunder and lightning. not that they shouldn't be, the lightning was

being created by Easter's efforts to catch the embryo that had recently appeared.

i was bored. there was nothing to do at home. mother was always nagging me to be more like Mr. Hoshina,

Mr. Hoshina was always yelling, Utau was never there. i was all alone.

today was different though. as i was walking down the hallway in Easter's main i realized that the main door was slightly open. acting on a

whim i dashed forward, and out the door before anyone could notice i was gone. my heart flew as i felt the raindrops on my cheek. i started

spinning in circles, not caring if anyone saw, because there was no one who would see.

my thoughts suddenly flickered to the old amusement park. i had heard that it had been shut down. grinning wildly i ran off in the direction

of the old park.

**~amusement park~**

i smiled, for the first time in a long time at the sight of the old park. all of the rides were still here, and in pristine shape. i walked

towards my favorite ride. it was only a small teacup ride, but i remembered spinning on it for hours on end. i stepped up and went over to

the blue teacup. it had always been my favorite to ride in.

i was about to walk away when i heard movement in one of the other teacups. i self consciously got into a defensive stance and walked towards

the convicted teacup. what i saw inside made my heart jump.

there was a tiny girl, she couldn't have been more that 6, laying the teacup. her hair was bubblegum pink and her arms were wrapped tightly

around a large picnic basket. she stirred in her sleep and sat up groggily. she looked at me with a frightened look and collapsed again.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

i woke up to a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me. i was so afraid that they knew who i was. i tightened my grip on the basket and

collapsed again. i wasn't really unconscious, but maybe if the eyes thought i was, they might leave me alone.

i heard whispering from above me, and it took all of my will power not to open my eyes as i felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me.

suddenly i was being lifted up into the air. i could still feel the basket in my hands but it was heavy, and i was sure to drop it.

it was loosened from my hands. i couldnt' let the eyes take her. i opened my eyes and struggled. i heard a yelp and plopped to the floor. i

grabbed the basket out of the air as it fell and started running again.

as i ran, i looked back to see a startled boy with shocking blue hair and bright blue eyes. silently apologizing to the boy, i looked back up

ahead and ran off into the fog.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

i stared after her as she ran. i couldn't follow. my legs turned to jelly and my head was spinning. there was something about that girl that

unsettled me. something wasn't right.

i took one step forward. and then another. i kept going until i was sprinting after her. my instincts told me to keep a close eye on her.

as i was running the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds drifted away. knowing i had little time i willed myself to run faster. i felt the

wind rushing past my ears. there was power in my soul. she wouldn't get far.

suddenly an ear splitting scream broke the former silence. i skidded to a stop and turned to face the noise. i was staring into a long, dark

alley way. fearing the worst i ran into the darkness.

about halfway in sunlight from up above began flooding in. the sunlight lit up a gruesome scene. sprawled on the ground against a dumpster

was the little girl from before. he clothes were even more ragged and she was covered in blood. her basket was laying open on the ground but

as far as i could see nothing was inside.

i took a step forward but suddenly something cold pressing against the back of my head. "i suggessssst you run while you ssssssstill have

the chance." the voice was slurred and sounded high pitched. my only guess was that some drunk was holding a gun to my head. i was about to

counter his words when he spoke again. "i told you to run bastard. run now! I'll give you to the count of 3. ready? 1... 2... Urgg..." the

coldness on my head disappeared and i heard a loud thump on the floor.

i spun around to see a very fat man with a checkered coat and a 20 caliber rifle laying on the floor. in his arms was a pink blanket wrapped

around something. i bent to pick up the bundle but was stopped by another voice. "don't you dare touch her!" holding my side as i fell over

i saw a flash of pink rush by.

i got down on one knee wondering what could have given so much pain to my side. i looked down. there was no blood. that was a relief but i

was still confused. i looked over to the fat man. kneeling over him was the little girl from the amusement park. she was still covered in

blood but her expression showed worry for something that i couldnt' see.

i stood up and walked over to her. "who are you?" i asked. she stood up as well, holding the pink blanket. "why should i tell you who i am?

you would just turn me in like all the other nice people did." i backed up. she started to walk away. then i noticed the blood gushing out of

her leg.

she winced as she walked. suddenly she began to lose balance. i jumped over just as she collapsed again. she lay there in my arms breathing

heavily. i had no idea what to do. she opened her eyes again and looked up at me startled.

"you caught me. anyone else would have let me fall." i could only grin at her shock. she wasn't so bad. i didn't know her age, her name, or

who exactly she was, but i like this girl. hoisting her up in my arms bridal style i began walking. she still clung to her bundle but i

didn't mind.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

i was so afraid. i knew that he couldn't be that bad, if he would catch me instead of letting me fall. as he carried me in his arms i felt

so comfortable. it was almost like the feeling that mama gave off... before...

my eyes began to tear up as we walked. my heart ached for mama and papa. but i could never see them again now. i hadn't failed them, Ami was

still safe. i could feel her careful breathing against my arm from inside the blanket. the boy stopped abrubtly. i realized that i had been

crying into his shirt.

"are you okay? i know you're not crying because of that bullet wound. you would have been crying earlier. if you want to tell me, I'll

listen." his voice was so kind and soft. like a butterfly's wings. it was peaceful yet at the same time caring. i really wanted to answer

his question, i truly did. but his kind voice lulled me into a deep sleep.

~The End~

* * *

Bubble-chan: YAY!!!!! CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETE!!!! -jumping up and down-  
Amu: -in shock- i got shot?!?!?!?!  
Bubble-chan: you made me mad at the beginning, just remember, i could have killed you -evil aura-  
Amu: that's true... hey, why am i so important? why am i on the run? why-  
Bubble-chan: -hand clamped over amu's mouth- i swear if you lick me...  
Amu: -thumbs up sign- mumkey  
Bubble-chan: just stop asking questions, don't worry, they will all be answered!!! -lets go of amu-  
Amu: -coughing and hacking- BLEH! you smell terrible! where has that hand been?  
Bubble-chan: -blushes- -flames in eyes- AS A MATTER OF FACT I WAS GARDENING!!!! SO WHAT YOU'RE SMELLING IS FERTILIZER!!!!  
Ikuto: why would you be gardening? ARE YOU POOR? O.O  
Bubble-chan: -turns to ikuto- -evil aura- i am gardening... BECAUSE IT IS HEALTHIER FOR THE ENVIRONMENT TO GROW YOUR OWN VEGETABLES THAT TO BUY THEM AND THE PACKAGING THAT COMES WITH THEM AT A GROCERY STORE!!! understand now~  
Ikuto/Amu: O.O  
Ikuto: you're too loud, you know that? you'll never get a boyfriend if you yell like that all the time.  
Bubble-chan: as another matter of fact, i do have a boyfriend(in my imagination~). he's sweet, and caring, and handsome... YOUR TOTAL OPPOSITE!!!! _but i still love you anyways Ikuto... -sigh- Ikuto...  
_Ikuto: -smirking- think about me?  
Bubble-chan: O.O -laughing- You? HA! NEVER!!! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
Amu/Ikuto: -backing away-  
Ikuto: you should probably do the disclaimer...  
Amu: OKAY~ Bubble-chan does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. if anybody knows a good mental hospital... please let us know. we would really like this story to continue... but first we need to fix Bubble-chan -looks over at bubble-chan- NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!! DONT START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ITS GONNA BE CRAP CAUSE RIGHT NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE ON CRACK!!!!! -runs towards bubble-chan-  
Ikuto: don't forget to R&R!!!!!!

* * *


	2. Knowing the Truth, Finding it Out

Random-Bubbles: I got some inspiration, so... I'M BACK!!  
Amu: after WAY too long... and what happened to Bubble-chan?!?!?  
Random-Bubbles: she's gone... call me that again and i will kill you off!!!!  
Amu: someone's touchy...  
Ikuto: so... are there any Amuto moments?  
Random-Bubbles: no romance yet sorry...  
Ikuto: -mubling- im just wasting my time...  
Amu: can I do disclaimer?  
Random-Bubbles: what do I care... so tired... -tipping over-  
Masked Man: -rushes in a puts Random-Bubbles upright-  
Random-Bubbles: you look like... HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU!!!  
Amu and Ikuto: who?  
Random-Bubbles: his name is Joe -.-U  
Joe: how did you know it was me?!?!?!?  
Random-Bubbles: because you're too short to be anyone else -.-U  
Joe: that hurt.  
Random-Bubbles: SECURITY!!!!  
Miki and Ran: -dressed as cops- yes ma'am?  
Random-Bubbles: uh... okay then... escort _him_ out.  
Amu: DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!  
Joe: Random-Bubbles does not own Shugo Chara... I have no idea what that even is  
Random-Bubbles: someone shoot him  
Amu: O.O he stole _MY_ disclaimer...  
Ikuto: need a pick me up? -smirking-  
Amu: NOT FROM YOU PERVERT!!!!

* * *

Ages for Chapter:  
young Amu/Momo: **5  
**young Ikuto: **8  
**young Ami/Mimi: **2**  
Amu/Momo and Rima: **15**  
Ikuto: **18  
**Ami/Mimi: **12**

**Chapter 2: Knowing the Truth, Finding it Out**

**Ikuto's POV**

I waited for an answer, but it never came. Soon I felt tiny breaths against my arms. Even though she was asleep the tiny girl clung onto her bundle like it was a life preserver. She wouldn't let go.

I sighed and walked faster. Soon my house(-cough-mansion-cough-) came into view. I walked on past it.

Turning one last corner my "bomb shelter" came into view. It was basically a little cabin in the middle of the "up town" where I escaped from my normal life.

A family friend had told me once when I was little that this cabin used to belong to my father.

Pushing the tears out of my eyes I kicked open the door and carried the girl and her bundle inside.

Slipping through the rooms silently I finally stopped in the room farthest from the door.

It was on the second floor in the way back. At first glance it seemed to be a study or an office, but if you looked around a bit more you wee that it was a well disguised bedroom.

I placed the girl on the disguised bed. I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't resist as I held up the bundle and unwrapped it.

Inside was a tiny little girl with brown hair. He small lips were slightly open, and she had a smile on her sleeping face. I placed her on the bed beside the pink haired girl and sighed.

Staring at the young girls face I vowed right then and there to protect this girl. She rolled towards me so that her pink hair fell into her face and began murmuring.

"Don't worry mama, I'll keep Ami safe... you can count on me... peaches... peaches..."

She rolled back over and I placed a blanket over her. I couldn't really tell what she was saying but I thought I heard her say "I'll protect Mimi" so she obviously wasnt talking about herself.

I glanced over to the other girl. Mimi, the one she had been talking about. Then I remembered hearing her talk about peaches.

"Peaches eh? Well then I'll just have to call you Momo. And Momo, I promise to protect you as long as I can okay? I swear it."

She rustled slightly and I turned to leave. But then I felt a small tug on the back of my shirt. Turning back around I saw her still sleeping form, but her hand was gripping th back of my shirt.

Grinning I loosened her hand and made my way down to the kitchen to fix her up a snack for whenever she woke up.

**~10 years later~**

**Amu's POV**

I walked down the busy side walk with my best friend Rima and my little sister Ami, well Mimi to everyone but me.

I still remembered the day when my parents died. I was watching Ami in the living room when suddenly smoke filled the air. My parents ran in covered in ash. They told me to run away from the house. Their last wish was that I protect Ami because of something special she held.

I was never told what it was, but so far I think im doing a pretty good job. Sure I needed the help of a miserable boy named, Ikuto, he wouldn't tell me his last name. Im not saying miserable as an insult, he had and still has really horrible parents. They don't know I exist so its okay.

I was pulled from my memories by Rima's voice and looked up to see a metal pole only an foot away from my face. I got ready for impact with something hard and metal, but instead my face ran into something fleshy and soft.

I opened my eyes and saw the dark blue fabric of a shirt. I stepped back and looked up. I was about to send out a rapid stream of apologies but then I saw who my rescuer was. My apologetic look instantly morphed into annoyance. "Ikuto, what are you doing here. This was our supposed to be our annual guy free shopping trip!"

his mouth turned up in a smirk and he leaned back against the stop sign that I had almost run into a second before. "It seems to be a good thing I came. If it weren't for me you would have a big red mark down the center of your face."

I glared. This guy pissed me off so much. I put my hands on my hips and spread my feet a bit wider apart. "Whatever... would you just go away? Come on its Saturday, my only day off!!" "What's the magic word~" "Now." he waggled his finger in my face, which made me even angrier.

"Now, now, Momo, how will you ever get a boyfriend with that attitude?" Rima placed a hand on my arm. I guess she figured out that I wanted to punch this guy so badly. "Come on Momo, lets just ignore him. He's not worth our time...besides im about to lose sight of Mimi."

I glanced around and realized that without a doubt, Ami had wandered off. I looked at Rima and she pointed over to a clothes shop a little ways down the street. "Last I saw she went in there." I sighed and started walking. I turned to look at Ikuto over my shoulder. "Please. There happy now?" I turned back to the store. Then I turned back to Ikuto again, but before I could ask him what time he wanted us to come home, I realized that he was gone.

**Ikuto POV**

did she just say please? What happened to that weird Cool n' Spicy attitude facade she always puts on. Not that I mind, it makes her easier to tease. But please? I didn't know that word existed in her dictionary.

I hopped (1) away quickly. I guess it's time for my monthly visit to the HQ. Apparently we're reopening a case that Gozen just can't get over. I came up to the building that used to confine me all day and grimaced. It was still tall and menacing. Oh how I didn't want to go in. But of course, in I went.

I went up to receptionist and asked her which floor I should meet The Council of Embryo on. She looked confused so I said never mind, stuck my hands in my pockets, and began wandering the all too familiar building.

I finally came across a door on the 18th floor marked: Conference Hall. I pushed the door open and laid my eyes on The Council of Embryo. It was basically three people: one masked, one old man, and a woman that looked older than she was. In other words, before me sat Gozen, Mr. Hoshina, and my mother.

I sat down in one of the chair far from every one else and put my legs up on the table, leaning back in my chair. "So what's the news?" I asked bored. "We're reopening a case." "And that would be?"

Mr. Hoshina glared, obviously angry at my attidute. "The Hinamori Case." I sighed. How long had Gozen been working on this case? Too long. Apparently the youngest daughter in the family held the Embryo. But I didn't even know what this family looked like.

I nodded. "Go on." "We need you to find the two daughters, Amu and Ami. they somehow survived the fire we set on their home. you have to bring them here." I nodded again. "Can I see a picture of this family?" he pulled out a folder and began digging through it. He grinned after a bit and pulled out a smallish picture. "This is the only one we have of the two girls, though the younger sister will be much different by now. It was taken a week before the fire."

he passed the picture to me. I held it in my hands but didn't look at it. I wasn't ready to see these people. "Would you just look at the picture? You don't have all day! We expect to see progress before your next monthly visit."

I nodded and looked down. It took all my power not to gasp. I was staring at a picture of a happy family. A plain but pretty woman was standing with a huge smile on her face. She held a tiny baby with light brown wisps of hair all over her head. The baby had her mouth wide open like she was laughing.

Next to them was a tall man with a sad smile on his face, like he knew he would die within the week. These three wasn't the thing I was trying not to gasp for. In between the mother and father stood a small girl with giant golden orbs. She was laughing and her bubble gum pink hair was swirling around her face. _Momo._

**END**

* * *

(1) I don't involve charas but Ikuto still acts, jumps, yadda yadda yadda like a cat.

Random-Bubbles: Its kind of short, but I like this chapter! It has a good cliff. I have a good idea where I'll go from here, but I have other stories that need to be updated too...it shouldn't be too long for another update is what im trying to say. Thanks for picking My Cradle to read. I love you readers, and reviewers are even better~~~  
Ikuto: you talk too much  
Random-Bubbles: -sob- I get that everyday... but from you it hurts!  
Amu: he's evil isnt he?  
Ikuto: but you know you love me~  
Amu: I love Tadase  
Tadase: I AM LOVED!  
Random-Bubbles: hey I filed a restraining order against you... GET OUT... or be arrested, your choice.  
Ikuto: Tadase?!?!!? im much hotter than him  
Random-Bubbles: mhm...Amu if you don't want Ikuto, he's all mine!  
Amu: uh... R&R!!!!!!  
Random-Bubbles: pwetty pwease!!!!  
Ikuto: you're talking like a baby again  
Random-Bubbles: am not!  
Amu: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Start of a 'Journey'

* * *

Random-Bubbles: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! HIYA!  
Amu: YES! NEW CHAPTER! is Tadase in this one?  
Random-Bubbles and Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Amu: sheesh, i was just wondering  
Random-Bubbles: -ties Amu to chair- okay Ikuto, you can Hypnotise her now  
Ikuto: -swinging yoyo back and forth- you despise Tadase  
Amu: -eyes glazed over- i despise Tadase  
Ikuto: -smirks- you LOVE me  
Amu: i LOVE you  
Ikuto: and you want to-  
Random-Bubbles: ENOUGH ENOUGH IT'S TIME FOR THE CHAPTER! yoru, disclaimer please  
Yoru: Random-Bubbles does not own Shugo Chara or any songs she references in this chapter. please enjoy, Nya~  
Random-Bubbles: YOU ARE SO CUTE! -glomps yoru-

* * *

Ages for Chapter:  
Amu **15**  
Ikuto: **18  
**Ami: **12**

**Chapter 3: Start of a 'Journey'**

_Flashback to Chapter 2: _

_I nodded and looked down. It took all my power not to gasp. I was staring at a picture of a happy family. A plain but pretty woman was standing with a huge smile on her face. She held a tiny baby with light brown wisps of hair all over her head. The baby had her mouth wide open like she was laughing._

_Next to them was a tall man with a sad smile on his face, like he knew he would die within the week. These three wasn't the thing I was trying not to gasp for. In between the mother and father stood a small girl with giant golden orbs. She was laughing and her bubble gum pink hair was swirling around her face. _Momo_._

_End Flashback_

**Normal POV  
**said girl was sitting casually on her bed, holding 4 playing cards in her hands. across from Amu was Ami putting on her best poker face while trying not to laugh. "Got any 3's?" the older of the two asked. trying even harder to stifle laughter, a wide grin spread across Ami's face. "GO FISH!" sighing in defeat, Amu picked up a card from the slowly diminishing center pile.

"okay, _Momo,_have any 8's?" scowling, Amu handed over the card. "i told you, when we're alone, just call me _Amu."_ sticking out her tongue, Ami threw down her pair of 8's and proudly showed off her empty hands. "I'm all out of cards, i win!" "yeah, yeah, yeah. you win again. now get out of my room!"still grinning the little girl traipsed out of the room humming We Are The Champions by Crazy Frog.

Smiling, Amu lay back on her bed. _It's good to see her happy. I can't help but wonder how long we would have lasted without Ikuto. _at the thought of his name Amu blushed. "What am i thinking! He's 18! i'm surprised he hasn't brought home a girlfriends yet!" suddenly Bad Boy by Cascada began blaring from across the room. stumbling Amu rushed over to grab her phone. "think of the devil, he's calling? why?" opening the phone she began talking nervously.

"Moshi, moshi?" "How could you be so stupid Amu! you're not safe staying with me! I'm being watched! you have to stay in the house! i'll be home soon. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE! Amu? AMU! AMU ARE YOU THERE?" shocked Amu dropped the phone. _HE FOUND OUT MY NAME!!! _not bothering to hang up the phone, she began rushing around the room packing up a suitcase. "AMI PACK A SUITCASE! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!"

in another room the younger girl didn't question her sister's motives, she just began packing up her suitcase.

**Ikuto's POV  
**"AMU! AMU ARE YOU THERE!" closing the phone with a click I sighed. all this time, all this time and she never told me her real name. i did think Ami's name was Mimi...but Amu never corrected me when i called her Momo so i just thought she might have forgotten or something.

i glared as Director Hoshina walked by smirking. "getting any info yet Ikuto?" i gritted my teeth. this guy really irked me off. "not yet, sir. i was going to start tomorrow when i was rested." the director stopped walking and glared at me. "i don't want excuses. this needs to be done soon! they have to still be in Tokyo! get your lazy butt out there and find them!"

as he walked away it took all my control not run after him and punch him in the face. _that bastard...who does he think he is..."the director,that's who!" shut up conscience..."don't tell me to shut up!" i thought a conscience was supposed to help you do what's right? "well the less painful thing to do would be to hand them over. but if you wanted to follow your heart..." OH JUST GO AWAY!_

i looked up and realized that i had been thinking out loud. _great now every one thinks I'm crazy. "but you ar-" I SAID SHUT UP!_

punching the wall with my fist i glared down at the floor. how was i supposed to turn _her_ over to the director and all his horrors. i just couldn't do it. grabbing up the file i was supposed to be working on, i jumped out the window and began making my way back to the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

luckily i ran home or i would have missed Amu and Ami walking out of the house with suitcases. panicking i started running faster towards them. "WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! I'M BEING MONITORED!" Amu spun in my direction and just glared at me.

"I don't know how you found out our real identities, but I'm not sticking around for something bad to happen!" Ami was clinging to her shirt in fear, just like she was five years old again.

i finally caught up to them but i was gasping for breath. "just...get back in...the house..and i'll explain...everything." Ami whimpered something in Amu's ear and she sighed. "fine, we'll listen to your story, but then we are leaving!" i couldn't help but smirk. _she is just so cute when she's angry...wait what am i thinking! _shaking away the thought i ushered them inside.

Ami, still clinging to Amu's shirt, pulled them both down onto the couch. Amu glared up at me from her sitting position. "talk." breathing in and out deeply and sat down in a chair across from them. "okay, both of you know that i 'work' for Easter right?" they sat silently but their eyes twinkled in recognition. "okay well today the director reopened an old case. one from exactly 10 years ago." Amu's eyes opened wide with fear.

"you found me, us, ten years ago...so does that mean?" i put up a hand to silence her. "ten years ago the embryo, a magical egg that grants any wish, was found to be residing in the pure heart of an Ami Hinamori. the director, in effort to get this egg, set fire to your house trying to kill all of you and then get the embryo for himself. but something went wrong with his plan. first, both of you escaped. and second, i found you, took you in, and kept you secret from him."

Amu's face was plastered with a mixture of shock, hate, confusion, and betrayal. "do you mean to say that you always knew who we were? and that it's Easter's fault that our parents are dead!" i turned to look at the owner of the voice. Ami, not exactly who i was expecting. "no...i truthfully thought that your name was Mimi, and that Amu's name might possibly be Momo. but unfortunately, yes, it's Easter's fault that your parents are dead. I'm very sorry."

now it was Amu's turn to speak up. "this still doesnt explain how you ncame to know our names. we know that the director is your stepfather, but he would just tell you that!" "he told me, because it's my mission to capture you two and bring you back to headquarters."

i watched as this information registered in their brains. "SO YOU'RE HERE TO BETRAY US! EVEN THOUGH YOU SAVED US YEARS AGO?!?!?!?" they said it in perfect sync, which shocked me long enough for them to jump me and pin me to the ground with my arms pinned behind my back.

wincing from the pain i tried to explain, but it came out kind of incoherent, since i was winded. "no...could never bring...you...terrible place...could never..." what few words i was able to say seemed to convince them well enough because i felt my arms free and the surprisingly light weight above me lift. "can we trust you?"

i looked up into Amu's eyes. they were filled with worry and doubt. _how could she doubt me? I've been protecting her all these years, though even i didn't know it._ "I've kept you hidden for ten years. i think i can last three more until you're old enough to live alone." and then, wonder of all wonders, she smiled at me. and of course, me being who i am, it's my duty to ruin this sappy moment.

"Oh is little Amu warming up to dear Ikuto? smiling for me? really Amu if I'm not mistaken you're flirting with me with that smile!" my face turned up into a smirk and i waited for the blow to come.

"ARG IKUTO YOU PERVERT JERK! WHY WOULD _I_ WANT TO FLIRT WITH SOMETHING LIKE _YOU?!?!?!?_" my arm was suddenly filled with a shooting pain and i looked up just in time to see her stalking off. my arm was glowing red where she had punched me, but other than that, i was perfectly happy. _there's my adorably angry amu. wait my? adorable!!! _

shaking my head i winked at Ami. she stared up at me with round eyes, and then she smiled. "Wanna play Go Fish?" i shrugged but smirked even more. "sure, why not, get ready to be beaten! _I_ am the master at this card game." she giggled and ran off to get the game.

i lay back on the chair, my arms not much lower than my nose. my smirk turned to a frown. _how the hell am i supposed to keep this up now that it's my job to bring them in?_ groaning i sat up a little straighter, my smirk returning. _well as long as Amu is here for me to annoy, i guess we can make it through. _

with that last thought i jumped up waited for Ami to come back with the card game. _well this is gonna be a long three years. BRING IT ON!_

* * *

**THE END**

Random-Bubbles: THESE CHAPTERS ARE WAY TOO SHORT!!!!! luckilly they're gonna get longer xDDD  
Amu: where's Ikuto? -chibi eyes-  
Random-Bubbles: why?  
Amu: i wanna give him a hug~  
Random-Bubbles and Ikuto: -jaws drop-  
Amu: what?  
Ikuto: i know I'm irresistible but a hug? come on don't i get a kiss?!?!?  
Random-Bubbles: -smacks back of Ikuto's head- don't ruin the moment! she freaking asked you for a hug! you don't deserve more than that for leaving...and ONLY KISSING HER CHEEK COME ON!!!  
Ikuto: i was all set to kiss her but the stupid writers made me only kiss her cheek...though her reaction was amazing  
Amu: HEY DON'T INSULT THE WRITERS!!!! AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT 'i'll definitely make you fall in love with me' crap? aren't i already in love with you?!?!?!?!?!  
Ikuto: -blink blink- AMU-KOI!!!!!! -hugging amu-  
Amu: hey don't touch me!  
Random-Bubbles: -sigh- i was so awaiting for this day to come...I'll just leave them to their lovey doveyness...YORU!  
Yoru: R&R, nya~  
Random-Bubbles: STILL CUTE! -glomps yoru again-

* * *

* * *


	4. My Cradle, Complications

* * *

Random-Bubbles: UGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I HAVE SUCH A HEADACHE!!!!! I THINK THEY DRUGGED MY GRAPE JUICE LAST NIGHT!!!!  
Amu: or maybe it was really old grape juice in the fermentation process, and this is a hangover?  
Random-Bubbles: are you saying that i got drunk?  
Ikuto: yep  
Random-Bubbles: OH NO!!!!!!! THIS IS BAD!!!!!!!! HOLY CRAP!!!!!! NUI!!!!!! I CANT GET DRUNK YET!!!!! I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH!!!!!!! even though cheeries do basically the same thing...  
Amu: you mean cherries  
Random-Bubbles: no i mean cheeries  
Ikuto: Random-Bubbles got drunk~ Random-Bubbles got drunk~~ Random-Bubbles got-EUGHH  
Amu: THAT'S RIGHT!!!! YOU STRANGLE HIM SO I CAN HAVE TADASE!!!  
Random-Bubbles: -lets go- WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I HAVE A HEADACHE-  
Ikuto: hangover  
Random-Bubbles: -HERE!!!!!  
Yoru: Random-Bubbles does not own Shugo Chara, that would be Peach Pit-nya  
Random-Bubbles: JUST SHUT UP!!!!

* * *

Amu, Utau, Rima: **15**  
Ikuto: **18**  
Ami: **12**

**Chapter 4: My Cradle, Complications  
**

_Flashback to Chapter 3:_

_i lay back on the chair, my arms not much lower than my nose. my smirk turned to a frown. _how the hell am i supposed to keep this up now that it's my job to bring them in?_ groaning i sat up a little straighter, my smirk returning. _well as long as Amu is here for me to annoy, i guess we can make it through.

_with that last thought i jumped up waited for Ami to come back with the card game. _well this is gonna be a long three years. BRING IT ON!

_End Flashback_

**Ikuto's POV**  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT GO OUTSIDE!!!!! WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL? SHOPPING? WHAT WILL RIMA AND UTAU THINK!!!!!" "tutor, I'll shop, ill call them." Amu tapped her foot impatiently.

"No way, no way am i gonna let _you_ shop for _us. _who knows what you'll come back with!!!" i sighed. "fine, I'll get you and Ami disguises so you can go about your normal lives, there, happy?" she grinned. "very."

_stupid 'I'm so right and you know it grin.' stupid grin. annoying grin. irksome grin. head aching grin. cute grin. adorable grin. se- okay I'll stop there!_ i watched in amusement as she placed her hands on her hips.

"what are you still doing here? go out and buy us some disguises!""I'm going! I'm going, jeez." Amu furrowed her eyebrows. "if you buy something even slightly below my standards ill kick you're butt all the way to Paris." i patted her shoulder.

"don't worry, everything will be fine? do you want dyes or wigs and should i get something for you to stuff your bra with?" i knew what was coming. the next second i felt a stinging pain in my groin.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!!!!!!" as she stormed off i could only smirk...and hold my groin.

-----------------(yeah...I'm starting to like this liney thingy xD)

while walking out of this wig store, Clique Hair, i swear i saw this guy darting behind a fat tree down the road. _suspicious. of course with my history in Easter I'm pretty used to suspicious by now. _

eventually i noticed that he was following me. it wasn't that strange. i hadn't really been making any progress on my assignment, of course they'd send someone to tail me. it was only natural. _now all i need to do is lead him in the opposite direction of the house. _

moving at the same pace, as if i hadn't noticed he was following me, i altered my course accordingly. after a few turns down dark alleys i lost him. i kept my strange course for a few more minutes then jumped up onto the wall of the alley and continued on my way home.

hopping down to from the ledge outside my house i noticed a black limo with tinted limos riding up and down the street. _they're taking this really seriously..._

staying hidden in the shadows i skirted the edges until i was right across from the side of the house. while the car was at the other end of the street i jumped out of my hiding spot, opened the window, and hopped inside.

"UWAAAAHHHHHH!" _wait...who's window is this... _i looked around the room. _pink walls. pink bed. pink...everything. oh shit. _"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "heh heh, i forgot who's room that window went into."

i turned around to face her and almost jumped her right then. there she was, clad in nothing but a pink bath towel, it was almost like she was teasing me. i shook the thought away and back towards the door.

"I'll just be going now, here are your disguises...i got wigs and dye just in case...bye!" dropping the bag i flew out into the hallway, slamming the door behind me. sighing i leaned against the door and sink to the floor.

_i cant be attracted to her. she's just a friend, right? _

**Amu's POV**_  
what's his problem? _then i looked down at what i was wearing. a towel. _stupid boys and their horomonal issues. sheesh, he didn't need to freak out. i wasn't gonna hurt him. _

sitting down on the bed i took up the first bag in my where two brunette and two blonde wigs, some different coloured dyes, and a fake mustache. i could almost picture the vein popping on my head. did he seriously think one of us would wear that?

thrusting the bag aside i grabbed the next one. it was full of make up and weird but strangely amazing jewelry. _where the heck did he find all this stuff? and how did he find it? i bet he stole my fashion magazines...why I'll kill him!_

putting the bag aside, instead of chucking it, i picked up the final two bags. they were the biggest and bulkiest so i figured they had all the horrible clothes he had picked out.

of course as with the last bag he surprised me. everything in Ami's was good, and i mean really good. i could tell just from seeing them that they would look amazing on her slim figure. she had long since grown out of the cutesy theme she had worn as a child, just as i had grown out of my gothic attire. and here in front of me was a whole bag of clothes. clothes that would make her look mature, very mature. not old lady mature, but like she knew where she was going in life(not that she did).

i walked out of my room-still clad in just a towel-and dropped the bag along with one of the wigs and a few of the dye in front of her door.

"AMI! PRESENTS!" my retreating back facing her door i could hear the squealing. i smiled and went to look at my own clothes, already thinking of how to burn them.

**Ikuto's POV  
**i sat on the couch arms crossed, my face stuck in a smirk. Ami was squealing so it was only a matter of time before Amu looked at what i had gotten for her.

_i can predict this...ready...3....2....1....BLASTOFF!  
_

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU BUY ME THIS THIS THIS THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_told ya so.  
_

getting up from my position on the couch i sauntered into her room with my infamous smirk plastered all across my face. "you rang?"

she glared daggers at me from across the room, a shirt clenched in her fists. "what the hell is this?" "it's a shirt?" "_it_ can hardly be called a shirt, are you trying to get me raped!!!!"

i shrugged. "maybe." she fumed. "i. will. no. wear. this. period." "okay, i get it, step outside my house and get caught right then and there. there's a car running lines in the ground outside, go ahead, be my guest."

she seemed to think this over for a second then glared at me harder. "fine. but at least let me wear a sweater over every single one of these shirts!!! they are all way too tight, low, and see through!!!"

i let my eyes glint mischievously. "whatever you want _Amu._" i saw the blush rising up to her cheeks. _god she's adorable..._oh and Utau called your phone, wanted to hang out with you later.

"how would you know- YOU STOLE MY PHONE!!!" i chuckled. "confiscated it. can't have you calling anyone at any time now can we? what if someone were listening in on the conversation.?" i had her stumped again, and she knew it.

"fine...but I'm gonna hang out with Utau tonight, she said tonight right?" "yeah yeah, but dye you need to get your disguise on first, what are you doing? dye or wig?"

she put a finger to her chin and fell deep into thought. after a few minutes-more like hours-she looked up and said, "i think I'll dye it purple with blue streaks." "but that doesn't fit the theme i bought for your clothes!" i whined.

"fine I'll dye it blonde, better?" "is it gonna be bleach?" "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE!!! A PROSTITUTE!!!" "im kidding, how bout black under purple streaks?"

her eyes lit up. "that sounds...good!!!! black with purple streaks...HEY!!! THAT'LL MAKE ME LOOK EMO!!! I'm gonna do black with yellow!" "bumblebee buzz buzz!" she glared. "black and white." "hello folks, we've found a zebra-" "orange." "tiger, roar."

i swear steam was coming out of her ears. "brown with red AND blue streaks." "sounds good, you do that!" she stalked off to the bathroom grumbling. "OH! UTAU SAID TO BE READY AT FIVE!!"

the house was silent for a moment and then, "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!! I ONLY HAVE TWO HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" i could hear stuff crashing to the floor and i grinned. "klutz." i muttered, sticking my hands in my pockets and pushing the door open. i was immediately swarmed by Easter members and i knew it had been a very very very very very stupid move opening the door.

the grin on my face fell away and i was left standing there with my mouth agape like a fish out of water. the agents shuffled around and then opened up a pathway which my step father then walked through.

"hello Ikuto, have any girls hiding out in your house? or were those bags from earlier for another girlfriend?" i quickly brought back my composure. "actually, Director, that was part of my plan to find the girls. i thought that maybe if i could go undercover as a girl it would be easier to find two of them."

his eyes sparkled for a second with what i thought might of been some kind of conceited pride, but then it was gone and his stare was cold and hard.

"guards search the house." i panicked, if they went inside Amu and Ami would be caught, and i would have failed. "WAIT!" my step father looked at me coldly. _seems like that's the only way to describe this guy. _

"there's no need to search the house." "and why would that be?" "i was lying...I've already found them." "well where are they!!! bring them out!!! i want the embryo!!!" "they're at an old warehouse downtown...i found them today and left them there, bound and gagged. they were out shopping, it was coincidence."

Director Hoshina seemed satisfied. he called off the guards and grabbed me by my collar, dragging me down to his level instead of pulling me up. "they better be there, for your sake." i nodded feebly and he pushed me down to the floor. "now, lead the way!"

i felt one of the guards snap a pair of shackles to my wrists and lift me to my feet. i was pushed roughly toward the dead end at the end of the street. i turned back to my step father skeptically. "it's the other way."

the guard holding me coughed and turned me towards the main street. "thank you." i put a foot forward, then another, and another. slowly, but surely i led them away from the house, hoping that Ami and Amu would make it away safely.

**Amu's POV  
**something was wrong. that i was certain of. the house got deathly silent once i exited the bathroom. looking around the living room i found it empty. Ikuto was gone.

i rushed over to Ami's room and knocked on the door rapidly. "Ami, Ikuto's gone! something's happened to him! get into your disguise, we need to go out!!!" i heard a thump and couldn't help but giggle. she had most likely fallen off her bed.

she began scuffling around in her room, since she didn't have time to dye she'd be wearing one of the wigs. i walked away from the door and out into the front foyer. i peeked past the curtain and saw a large group of black suited men walking down the street. for a moment i saw a flash of the blue hair that i loved near the front of the precession, but then it was gone.

i put a hand to my heart and let a tear drip down my face. _in protecting us, you got caught, i swear i'll show you. we're worth it, i'll save you for all the times you saved me. _clenching that same fist, i looked up.

"Ami, i know we've never been trained and that this could get us even more wanted by the authorities...but we're going to need weapons."

i heard her gasp, then giggle. "what kind of weapons?" she walked out in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt that said "Cute but Deadly". i grinned. "something, deadly." Ami jumped up and clapped her hands. "Ikuto kept just the thing in the basement!"

i sweatdropped. "and you know this? how?" "i followed him down there one day...very deadly in there...come on let's go." she spun around, her long blonde hair twirling realisticly-yes, she went with the blonde. i followed her to the trapdoor in the middle of the hallway and peered after her short figure. "Ami wait up! you know i hate the dark!"

i wrapped the hoodie around my slutty shirt and tried to pull down my too-short short shorts. i was seriously going to kill Ikuto, unless his step dad beat me too it.

i turned around and climbed down the ladder, Ami had already turned on the lamp, and was scrounging through a pile that i couldn't make out in the dim light.

she stood up suddenly, a pile of objects in her arms. when she walked closer i recognized a spiked mace, some spears, a bow and arrow, a rusty sword-or was that blood, a crowbar, and some darts. staring at the objects at disbelief i tried to read from Ami's eyes if i wasn't dreaming.

she handed me a spear and the spiked mace and i knew it was real. "there must be a treasure trove of weapons down here!" Ami was ecstatic, as usual. "that's because there is. what are you taking? the bow and arrow, i'll fight long range!"

she thought it was all just another adventure, didn't even stop to think that we might not make it back alive.

_but we have to do this, for Ikuto. _

looked around, trying desperately to figure out what all the shapes were, and where the one i was looking for was. then i saw it, the light on its side blinked, alerting me to its position.

i rushed over and cradled my cell phone in my arms. "oh my precious baby, did Ikuto hurt you? if he did...ill not think of that now." Ami scoffed. "you are way too obsessed over that thing, it's like it's your baby.

i glared at her and stuck out my tongue. flipping it open i hit 1, the speed dial for Utau. holding the phone up to my ear i waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited  
and waited until Utatu finally picked up.

"Hello?" "Utau, I'm really sorry, but i have to cancel! something came up and I'm not gonna be around? I'm so sorry, make it up to you later k?"

i heard her sigh. "this involves Ikuto doesn't it?" i nodded, but then remembered that she couldn't actually see me right now.

"yeah..." "you just do what you gotta do, but make sure you call me later!" "promise, talk to you then!"

i clicked the 'End' button and turned back to Ami, my expression soft. "are you ready to do this?" "as ready as I'll ever be~" "then let's go kick some Director butt!"

---------------

"keep moving boy, i want to get there before dark!" i had been about to walk around the corner, but the directors voice stopped me. clamping my hand over Ami's mouth i peered around the corner and watched them walk towards and abandoned warehouse behind one of the big grocery stores.

Ami and i had been following them for a few miles, they were moving at a relatively slow pace so it hadn't been hard to catch up with them.

Ikuto was leading the group, so i had a pretty good idea why they were going so slow. 1: Ikuto was trying to give Ami and I as much time to escape, though that backfired since we're basically stalking him.

2: he's trying to slow down his death as much as possible, cause when we're not there the director will probably kill him in a fit of rage, if we don't kill him first...that's really confusing.

anyways, there we were hiding behind a dumpster as Ikuto typed in a code to open the door to the warehouse. one problem, we couldn't see the code, nor could we risk getting caught now.

we had run over our plan and had a set time on when we would jump out.

i looked at Ami and she held up the next best thing: a finger print lifting kit she had gotten from the house. perfect.

we waited five minutes after the director, Ikuto, and the guards had migrated inside, then raced to the door and started searching for fingerprints.

**Ikuto's POV  
**i wasn't ready to die. i knew it would happen someday, but i always pictured myself married, with children and grandchildren, and then i had died of old age. but no thanks to my mom i was gonna die by my own step father's hand.

i led them through the warehouse and into the back room. I'd really rather if no one heard my screams. Director Hoshina looked around puzzled, but then his glare was set on me.

"where are the girls, Ikuto?" "they must have escaped, though i thought the bounds were tight enough." "you thought? YOU THOUGHT?!?!? YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!!! YOU INSOLENT DISGRACE FOR A CHILD!!!!!"

he punched me in the gut and i went flying across the room. i knew i would die, why give an effort if you know the outcome.

he landed a few more punches on my chest and face before an arrow whizzed by his head. "HEY! BUTT FACE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO THAT BOY?"

my step father backed away from me and turned towards the voice, the oh so familiar voice. my eyes were swollen over and i couldn't see.

"and you, boy, why aren't you fighting back?" "there's nothing to fight for..." i mumbled, even though it wasn't true. "life is something to fight for." okay, now i was hearing things, that definitely sounded like Amu.

"and you, Director Hoshina isn't it? i've heard about you, we'll just have to teach you a lesson why not to mess with this generations youth. got this Momo?" "no Mimi, we got this!"

Momo? Mimi? where have i heard that before? wait that's... "NO!!!!!!!!!" i let out a strangled cry. i could feel the eyes boring into my skin. "w-what are you doing?"

"we don't need a barrier, we can take care of ourselves, your help was very welcome, but right now, let us help you. but don't worry, when I'm tired and need someone to care for me, and protect me from the darkness that rages in ugly hearts. I'll come to you, because you, Ikuto, you've always been my cradle!!!"

* * *

**THE END  


* * *

**Random-Bubbles: the title finally makes sense~ at first it was just random, but then i thought, hey, i can incorporate this~~  
Ikuto: what happened to your hangover?  
Random-Bubbles: i don't know what you're talking about~  
Amu: ikuto, run  
Ikuto: why? don't tell me she's still in her hangover and this is one of the effects?!?!?!?!  
Random-Bubbles: IT WAS NOT A HANGOVER!!!!!!  
Amu: oh well, dig your own grave why don't-cha  
Ikuto: thank you, i will.... OH SHIT!!!!!  
Random-Bubbles: what's wrong Ikuto?  
Ikuto: nothing  
Random-Bubbles: then don't swear  
Ikuto: but i-  
Random-Bubbles: NO BUTS!!!!!  
Ikuto:......yes mother  
Random-Bubbles: don't call me that  
Ikuto: yes sir  
Random-Bubbles: .....  
Ikuto: i mean ma'am.  
Random-Bubbles: very good, now, YORU!  
Yoru: please R&R-Nya~  
Random-Bubbles: -glomps him- SO C-YUTE!!!!!


	5. A Price, Freedom

* * *

Random-Bubbles: this story is almost through!!!!! EEEE I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!! One more chapter and an epilogue~  
Amu: why an epilogue?  
Ikuto: -reading over Random-Bubbles's notes- cause the way she's ending the next chapter, there just has to be an epilogue  
Random-Bubbles: YOU CAN'T READ THOSE YOU STUPID CAT!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: here take them, they're no use to me anyways -tosses notes-  
Random-Bubbles: ........ YOU IDIOT YOU TOSSED THEM IN THE FIRE!!!!! GOOD THING THE IDEA IS ALREADY TYPED OR I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!!  
Amu: calm down, are you okay today? You seem off...  
Random-Bubbles: I'm pissy in the morning...  
Ikuto: well that's your own fault for staying up so late  
Random-Bubbles: my stalker was keeping me up by tapping on my window all night  
Ikuto and Amu: YOU HAVE A STALKER!!!! THAT'S AWESOME/SO CREEPY!  
Random-Bubbles: -_- okay...  
Amu: what's their name?  
Random-Bubbles: why would I reveal the name of the stalker here...what if he's reading? That'd be so creepy...  
Ikuto: so it's a guy?  
Random-Bubbles: ...someone do disclaimer  
Ikuto: YOU'VE GOT A GUY STALKING YOU? WHAT KIND OF GUY WOULD WANNA STALK _YOU?_  
Random-Bubbles: apparently the guy who's stalking me...  
Ikuto: so you admit that it's a guy?  
Random-Bubbles: whoever does disclaimer gets cookies  
Rima: Random-Bubbles does not own Shugo Chara, cause if she did the anime wouldn't be taking so damn long and the manga would be going even quicker.  
Random-Bubbles: thank you Rima. Here, have some cookies

* * *

Amu**: 15  
**Ikuto: **18  
**Ami: **12**

**A Price, Freedom**

_Flashback to chapter 4:_

_"we don't need a barrier, we can take care of ourselves, your help was very welcome, but right now, let us help you. But don't worry, when I'm tired and need someone to care for me, and protect me from the darkness that rages in ugly hearts. I'll come to you, because you, Ikuto, you've always been my cradle!!!"_

_End Flashback_

**Amu's POV**  
I couldn't read Ikuto's face, but that was probably because it was swelling up in numerous places. I felt my gut twist. How could that evil man do something so cruel to his own stepson?

Speaking of the devil what was he doing?

I spun around to where he had been last and saw him...laughing. His face had tears streaming down it and his mouth was emitting a deep throttle of laughter that sounded like it was trying to be evil, but sounded more like a wounded buffalo.

I raised an eyebrow at his laughing figure then looked back at Ikuto who was trying-and failing-to stand up off the floor. "What's with him?" Ikuto's mouth opened like he was about to answer but the voice I heard was no other than the Directors.

"Oh Ikuto, you thought you could trick me and bring me here where the girls supposedly were, but in the end you brought them here anyways. Maybe I won't kill you just yet."

_How the hell can he tell who we are?_

I looked at Ami and my face fell. Her blonde wig had tipped to the side dangerously and her brown hair was showing. Great.

I kept my eyes on Ami for a moment too long. Before anyone could move or shout, I felt a burst of pain erupt from my left thigh. Looking down I saw blood begin to seep out of a bullet wound.

Gritting my teeth I searched for the culprit. It didn't take me long. Standing beside Ikuto was one of the Easter agents. I heard the whizzing sound go by my ear and he fell to the floor, an arrow in his heart. When Ami had time to get amazing archery skills, I don't know.

My own weapons required man to man combat, unless I threw my spear, but I wasn't really sure I wanted to do that. Who knew who I'd hit.

While I was contemplating over what to do, Ami was firing arrows as fast as her tiny hands would allow, and trust me, they were pretty fast. Before I had any chance to act, half the agents were on the floor, dead.

Making a quick decision I ran towards a small party of agents who were looking around but not doing anything. The leader of the group noticed me before anyone else did. He started making nervous hand gestures, and then tried to flee towards the door. My spear hit him before he got anywhere.

The rest of the group didn't notice me. They simply looked at their dead leader in confusion and began talking amongst themselves.

_These agents are such dopes, _ran through my head numerous times before I reached the agents.

When they finally saw me, I had them backed into a corner. Not really a fair fight, but what did I care. Their faces contorted in terror as I lifted my mace. Gripping it tightly in my two hands, I swung it around into the first line of the group. All five fell dead.

The next two rows fell quicker than the last.

I did feel a hint of pity for the dead, but it disappeared in an instant when I heard Ami cry out. My eyes instantly located what my ears had heard. The only agents left in the room, seven of them, and Director Hoshina stood in the center of the room.

The Director was holding Ami up by her hair, a wild grin on his face that could only show he had gone loony. The gleam in his eye didn't help either.

The agents circled around him, laughing in triumph. My heart fell. _It was Ami they were always after, and now thanks to my carelessness, they've finally got her._

My legs started to turn to jelly and I couldn't move. In his moment of pride and glory, the center group hadn't noticed me yet. As I was about to sink to the floor, I saw Ikuto standing against the far wall. Even in his pain he was standing, and here I was, about to just give up.

My grip around the mace tightened. _I promised that I would show you. I promised. _

Watching Ikuto I felt a rush of strength flow through me. I felt like I could do anything.

I stepped back into the shadows. I had to make a plan. Nobody had noticed me yet, but when I went to strike, they would. So the problem was, who did I strike first?

My opportunity arose before I could make a decision. Some of the agents moved to talk to each other, opening the circle, and showing me the director's clear backside.

_What will they do without a leader? Well, let's find out._ I moved faster than I ever knew was possible for myself. I felt like a bird must when he soars through the sky. I felt strong and powerful enough to do the deed at hand.

My mace was raised above my head. I was coming up to the gap. I brought the mace down, and all hell broke loose.

**Ikuto's POV**  
My whole body was sore. It was a miracle I could send the message to my brain that I needed to stand. But stand I did. The whole room was nothing but a blur. I could make out little lumps lying on different places on the floor, and there was a main blob standing in the center.

From the size of the blob I figured it was some of my step dad's guards and my step dad himself. Though if they were gathering like that it could only mean one thing. Ami and Amu were dead.

A sob threatened to break free of my throat, but I muffled it as best I could. A loud cry rang out and I was confused. It wasn't a victory cry, but a cry of surprise.

I tried to bring everything into focus but all I saw was a lone figure break free of the blob. It fell slowly, way too slow for a real body, and hit the ground with a loud thump.

The main blob separated slightly, but then seemed to come to their senses and chase two smaller blobs around the room. _Wait, two smaller blobs?_

My heart sped up. It was them, they had survived, and Amu wasn't dead. My body was doing a victory dance inside. _They're not dead! They're not dead!!_

**Ami's POV** (this is the first time isn't it?)  
Somehow I wasn't being half strangled by the Director anymore. I looked up at all the guys in black and shivered. They were still here, I couldn't escape. But then I noticed that they seemed a bit disorganized. They were all looking not at me, but at something behind my back.

I turned around slowly and saw the body of the Director. His head had been smashed in and that could only mean one thing. I heard a different, calmer breathing to my left and looked at the source of the sound.

I felt my face grin. Amu was standing there, the spiked mace I had given her hanging limp in her hands. Her leg was still bleeding but that would half to wait, now was the perfect time to finish everything else off.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the still confused group of Easter guards. I still had my bow, but I only had three arrows. _Good thing Amu still has her mace. _

We ran around the room over to Ikuto-nii. He looked like he was in a lot of pain; Again, that'll have to wait until later.

The guards finally noticed that we were on the loose in the room, and started chasing us. They were pretty stupid; They could have probably killed us if they had used their guns.

Amu finally understood my plan and ran ahead of me. She hefted me onto her back so that I would have a better chance while shooting.

I turned as much as I could and aimed carefully. The group was directly behind us so I had a clear shot. PING. One dead. PING PING. I was out of arrows.

I tapped Amu on the back to alert her. She turned her head while running and I showed her my empty quiver. She nodded and turned back to the front, but not before we slammed into a wall.

**Amu's POV  
**okay, that hurt. My nose was throbbing, my chest was throbbing, everything was throbbing. I stood up, still facing the wall, and was about to turn around but I felt something cool against the back of my head.

"AMU!!!!!!" my body went blank. Nothing could move. I was frozen.

_I failed. Again. Ami is calling for me, but I can't get to her. I wonder if she's okay... _my thoughts cut of as I heard a click. The gun pressed to the back of my head could obviously be fired anytime now.

_Ikuto._ The thought sent shivers down my spine, like someone had dumped ice water on me, I was fully awake. My sense reacted seconds before the agent behind me. I swung my mace around my body and hit the man behind me.

I heard the gun clatter to the floor and a groan of pain resounded. Spinning around I saw the agent holding his groin. His fingers were stained red. "Oops, sorry bout that let me get rid of your pain."

I'm sure the look on my face said "I just broke out of a mental hospital" but do you think I really cared. My mace worked fast. The remaining agents were dead before they could un-holster their guns.

I checked around the room to make sure that there were really no more agents. At first, I saw no one, but a movement in the shadows told me otherwise.

I rushed forward with my mace and was about to swing but the figure stepped out. By the stars on his shoulder I figured he was pretty high ranked. He had a gun drawn, and loaded. But just if you're wondering, no it wasn't pointed at me.

"Take another step and she dies." the gun was firmly pressed to Ami's ear, and I knew he meant what he said. "I won't just let my sister die."

He chuckled. "Either way I get what Easter wants. She has the embryo, and we can get it, whether she's dead or alive."

Ami was struggling in his grip. Her legs were flailing and her arms were moving in weird patterns. It was as if she was trying to tell me something.

I gave her a questioning glance. She shook her head as if to say "you are so incompetent" and gave a hard nudge of her chin down.

Somehow something clicked in my brain. _I hit the agent from before in his groin...so if she's motioning to _that..._OH I GET IT!!! _I lifted the mace up a bit higher, to show the agent that I was about to attack.

His eyes gleamed dangerously. "Go ahead and take a step forward, she'll die before you lay a finger on me." Ami winked at me and pushed her foot towards me.

She pulled back. I took a step. The gun was fired.

**Ikuto's POV  
**I woke up in a bright, white room. I had to blink my eyes a couple time but then everything came into focus. _Wait...EVERYTHING CAME INTO FOCUS?!?!? _

I sat up with so much force that the person laying with their arms and head on the side of my bed woke up with more of a start then I did. The figure recoiled but then came forward.

"Glad to see you're up." I stared at the owner of the feminine voice for a few more seconds and then she came into focus too. Her pink hair was back, and her clothes were that of her normal stylish self. _WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!!!_

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN DISGUISE? WHERE'S AMI? WHY AM I HERE? WHAT THE HECK IS-" I felt a soft hand cover my mouth, stopping me from speaking.

"God Ikuto, are you trying to wake everyone up? It's 2 am for goodness sakes!" "It's 2 am? But what about the warehouse? Weren't we-" the hand was slapped back on.

"I'll explain later. It's too early. When we got you to the hospital, which is where we are now, the doctors said you had so much internal damage that they would have to put you into a medically induced coma until everything was fully healed. It's been three months."

I lay back against the lumpy hospital bed. My head was a jumble of thoughts, mixing around, trying to break free into words. When I finally let something out, it came in a whisper. "Three months?"

She nodded. "It was such a long three months; you don't know how worried I was. Now go back to sleep, we can talk again in the morning." she let her head rest on her arms, and soon I heard light snores.

I lay there in silence. _I've been in here for three months? But what about the director? And Ami? And Easter? What about Amu? _

I look on her sleeping form fondly, and felt my heart clench. _What if she's gotten a boyfriend? _I nudged Amu lightly.

"Amu..." she mumbled something incoherent. "Amu, please wake up." her eyes blinked slightly and she looked at me with concern. "Ikuto, what's wrong? Is something uncomfortable?"

I smirked, and not lightly. "I'm cold." "Well then let me get you a blanket-" "will you sleep with me?"

Her face flushed and she glared. "This is no time for one of your stupid perverted remarks!" her voice came out in a hissing sound. I let the smirk fall from my face.

"Please, Amu?" she grumbled silently but lifted up the covers of the bed. I shifted myself over as much as possible in the tiny bed as she crawled in. The cover fell over her and neither of us showed any sign of moving.

I was about to move closer to her warmth, but a thin pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I couldn't move from the shock. "Good night Ikuto." "Good night Amu,"

When I heard her soft snores I added the final three words. "I love you."

**Amu's POV  
**"-so then Ami kicked him in the groin and he shot the ceiling. Ami ran behind me and I cut his head clean off with the mace. It was kind of gruesome." I had Ikuto hanging on my every word. He was listening quite intently.

"And then what?" "Ami went over to your step dad's body and I rushed over to you. You had fallen unconscious, I don't know when, but I managed to drag you to the hospital with Ami's help. When we got you to the ER, the doctors whisked you away."

He nodded in silent understanding, but his eyes showed confusion. "That's all fine and dandy, but how did you pay for the funds, and where's Ami?"

I knew I would have to tell him eventually. He had every single right to know. Taking a deep breath I half smiled-half frowned.

"Ami's at the Easter HQ." _get ready for it. _"WHY IS SHE AT THE HQ?!?!?!"

"It was Ami's plan, and I must say it was pretty brilliant. She let the Embryo go. I don't know how she did it but it's gone, after giving her a wish of course." "Well what did she wish for?"

My half smile-half frown deepened.

"She knew she needed to be able to pay for your hospital treatment and she wanted you to be free. She wished to be the head of Easter," his eyes were slits and his mouth was open to speak, but I cut him off before he had a chance.

"At first I didn't agree with her either, but she told me her plan. If she's the head of Easter: you're free, Easter isn't searching for the Embryo anymore, and we have the money to pay for your funds. She didn't want it to have to be this way, but she was set on her decision."

His glare seemed to be set in stone. "But now she'll be stuck there all the time. Does she even know anything about business? Easter is an evil company! What will it do if it's not looking for the Embryo?"

I sighed. "We know she'll be stuck there, except for big holidays. Being separated was the price we paid. Yes, actually, she does know quite a lot about business, its like with her amazing archery abilities, I don't know how but she does. And she already has a game plan for what she's going to do with Easter. She wouldn't tell me what it was, but she said that she had one."

His expression softened, but his eyes locked mine in a seriousness that scared me. "Will you be happy?" I faltered. "Depends..." "On what?" "Certain things,"

I stood up and turned my back away from him. "Do you have anything else to add or ask? Cause if you don't I need to get back to the apartment, you seem to be alright."

"But we don't live in an apartment..." I looked back at him and gave him a sad smile. "You don't, but I do. Now that Easter isn't chasing me anymore, I'm living with Rima. So this is goodbye."

I walked through the door, straining not to look back. _This was my decision. I can't cry. _But I did. The tears flew down my cheeks as I ran through the hospital.

_I'm sorry Ikuto; I wasn't strong enough to stay. _

_

* * *

_

Random-Bubbles: WOOT! Another chapter completed!!!!  
Amu: how come I was the only one calling them agents...  
Ikuto: cause you were the only one who didn't know to call them guards  
Random-Bubbles: it's cause you're unique~  
Amu: thank you...NO NOT YOU IKUTO!!!  
Ikuto: on a lighter note... HOW COME YOU'RE MAKING HER LEAVE ME!!!  
Amu: I was never with you... BUT YEAH WHY?!?!?!  
Random-Bubbles: cause or else the story would end next chapter, and I can't have that.  
Ikuto: you're so selfish  
Random-Bubbles: I know~  
Ikuto: and you're happy about that?!?!?!?  
Random-Bubbles: of course, without my selfishness so many wonderful things might not happen  
Ikuto: you're so strange  
Random-Bubbles: thank you~  
Amu: WE ARE NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!  
Random-Bubbles: you can't shout it, you have to say it nicely...you fail, YORU~  
Yoru: please R&R-nya~  
Random-Bubbles: see, he was much better xD


	6. Seeing You, Loving You

Amu: where's Random-Bubbles?  
Ikuto: I dunno....how bout I write the chapter...  
Amu: NO WAY!!!! YOU'D MAKE EVERYTHING PERVERTED!!!  
Ikuto: yeah and your point?  
Amu: give. me. that. paper.  
Ikuto: never.  
Amu: GIVE IT TO ME!!!  
Ikuto: MAKE ME!!!  
Amu: HAND OVER THE GOD DAMN PAPER!!!!!!  
Ikuto: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!  
Amu: LEMME HELP YOU WITH THAT!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: Amu.......what are you doing with that flamethrower?  
Amu: what do you think?  
Ikuto:............. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Random-Bubbles: ..........while they fight over that fake document, enjoy my second to last chapter~~~~

* * *

Amu and Rima:** 20**  
Nagihiko: **21**  
Ikuto: **23  
**Ami: **17**

**Seeing You, Loving You**

_Flashback to chapter 5:_

_I walked through the door, straining not to look back._ This is my decision. I can't cry._ But cry I did. The tears flew down my cheeks as I ran through the hospital._

I'm sorry Ikuto; I wasn't strong enough to stay.

_End Flashback_

**5 Years Later  
Normal POV  
**On a busy, bustling Tokyo street, two people walked in opposite directions. The first, a young woman, walked briskly, her shiny black heels clicking against the street. She wore a knee length red dress that fanned out slightly at the bottom. It had a V-Neck and just-past-shoulder sleeves.

Coming towards her unknowingly, a man walked. His strides were long but un-purposeful. He looked casual, if anything, with one hand in his jean pocket, while the other held a black jacket over his shoulder. The shirt he wore was plain, plain and black.

On one end of the block, the man ran his fingers, which until recently had been residing in his pocket, through his shaggy azure hair and sighed. On the other end, the young woman twisted a lock of mid-back length, bubblegum pink hair through her slender fingers.

As coincidental as it may sound, both were thinking about each other.

**Amu's POV  
**_I miss him. I know that it's my fault I'll never see him again, but I still miss him. I've missed him for five long years and it isn't going to stop now, especially on the anniversary of when I left. _

Yeah, I know. It'd been five years to the day, and I haven't seen Ikuto since. My hopes were all but dashed. Out of all the people in Tokyo, it was up to fate if we met again. I wasn't betting on it.

I'd had a rough morning, the principal at Seiyo Elementary -aka my boss- had been in one of his moods again that morning. Every other week or so, he would come in completely wasted. We all knew what it was from. He always had a new girlfriend, and all of them left him before two weeks had past. Don't get me wrong, my boss was a really nice man, he just had horrible taste in woman.

Anyways, that morning it was worse off than usual; Rima and I figured that the break up from the night before must have been pretty rough. When he went to Rima's desk -she's his secretary- and demanded that she hand in the files he had assigned her the day before, Rima told him politely that he had not assigned her any papers, and he had flown into a fit of rage.

I was safe in my classroom, but his shouting could be heard all the way down in the Kindergarten wing where I was. If I had known then who was getting the boot I would not have laughed silently and told my class not to anger Mr. Koshihino that day.

As it turned out, Rima had been fired. When she told me I felt terrible, and promised her that I would quit so that we could find another place to work together. She declined, telling me that I had a duty to my students so I had to stay. The gleam in her eyes said that she knew how much I loved them.

Even in his mood, he let me off when I asked him for sick leave. He said that I could leave at lunch because he would have a sub by then. I thanked him kindly, and waited for lunch.

When lunch came around I went to Cherry Pop, the little cafe Rima and I designated as our official meeting spot. However, when I got there, Rima wasn't there, which was strange since she always got there first, even when we walked together.

I was so worried about her that I spilled my coffee all over my school attire and had to change into the only thing I had in my bag: a party dress. Deciding that Rima was probably with her boyfriend, Nagihiko, and had either forgotten about me or ditched me, I exited the cafe and made my way to the center of Tokyo where all the best shops were.

And that is how I found myself here, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring into the dark sapphire eyes of the one person I had never hoped to see again.

**Ikuto's POV  
**It was a shock to see her there in all her glory. The wind was whipping her long pink hair around her back and playing tug of war with the red party dress she wore. I felt my jaw drop as I closed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating again.

When I reopened them she was gone and I sighed. It had just been a hallucination, again. Suddenly I saw a flash of pink. I spun around and looked back up the way I had just come, and there was the running form of Amu.

I stood there, a frozen statue, until finally my brain caught up with my eyes.

_'Aren't you going to chase after her?'_

_What if she doesn't want to see me?_

_'....you're gunna let that stop you why.'_

_........_

_'You have a right to ask her questions.'_

_But, I'm afraid._

_'Bah, that's just an excuse.'_

_No, I'm really afraid; I still care about her just as much as I did back then._

_'Come on, just say the word.'_

_The word?_

_'The "L" word.'_

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_'Say it, come on, just say it!'_

_.........I. Love. Her._

_'Who?'_

_I. LOVE. AMU!!!_

_'That's a good boy, now hurry up and chase her before she gets out of your sight range.'_

My eyes re-focused on everything around me and I realized that my conscience was right. Amu was already two blocks up. I gritted my teeth and ran.

**Amu's POV**

The tears were streaming down my face, again. It was so much like déjà vu. I was running away from Ikuto for the second time, and I didn't even know why. No that's not true, I knew why, I was just too chicken to admit it.

Lifting up a hand to brush away the tears, I plastered a look of determination onto my face. Letting my arms flail wildly I barrelled through the crowd. Little did I know that as I did so, my wallet broke out of my bag and landed with a thump on the ground.

I sped around a corner into the secret alley that led to my apartment. Hoping against all hopes that Ikuto wouldn't see me I jumped onto the second fire escape on the right and began climbing.

After climbing for what seemed like an hour I looked down to the alley below me and saw no one. Sighing in relief I climbed up the last ladder and jumped down into my thirtieth story balcony. Hell yeah I climbed that high, in heels.

Leaning against the railing I looked out across the roofs around me. My building was, surprisingly, the tallest in the area so I had a clear view across to the taller buildings. I could see for miles. Sighing, I tapped the railing lightly, tapping out a tune Ikuto had played on his violin once, before Ami broke it.

I tapped the tune subconsciously, but it still brought back memories. Before I knew it there were tears on my cheeks again. Before I could wipe them away another hand has swiped them off my cheeks.

Fearing the worst I spun around, swatting away the hand.

"Girl, chill, it's just me. Is something wrong?" I let out my breath. "Sorry Rima...I though you were someone else..." "Want to tell me who?"

I flinched and she noticed. "Oh, this is personal, is it a certain blue haired man?"

I looked at her in awe. "How'd you know?" she chuckled. "I know you Amu, I can tell when something's wrong and what it is."

Remembering this morning I crossed my arms. "I thought we were gunna meet at Cherry Pop!" she put a hand up to the back of her head and half smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, Nagihiko called and asked me out." _I knew it. _"Oh, if it was Nagihiko that's fine then...how come you aren't with him now?" "I sense something was wrong with you."

I frowned at her. "I am not letting you stay here if you left Nagihiko; you call him right now and get your butt back out there." I pushed her through our apartment and into the elevator. Quickly pushing the lobby button and then jumping out I grinned at her and waved.

"You be careful Amu, and stop crying!" I grinned harder as the elevator clicked shut. "I'll try." I murmured as I heard it start the long decent down to the bottom.

I walked briskly back inside, forgetting to lock or even close the door, I returned to the balcony and looked wistfully out at the dusk. I sighed numerous times until I heard someone groan behind me.

I was too frightened to move. It couldn't be Rima; she knew when I was serious. But how had the person gotten in... I mentally smacked my forehead. _UGHH I am so stupid!!!! I forgot to close the door. _

I was fearful to glance over my shoulder. _What if it's a rapist or a murderer? _Looking down at my feet I saw a small rake from who knows where. Excited and filled with a slight burst of courage I grabbed the rake, spun around and hit the being behind me, all in one fluid motion.

"WHAT THE HELL!" an all too familiar voice screamed. I dropped the rake and covered my mouth with my hands. _Oh crap. _The man standing in front of me looked up glaring. "What. The. Hell."

For a moment I was speechless, but before I could feel sorry I felt immense anger. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE YOU PERVERTED STALKER!?!?!?! SEEING YOU WAS ENOUGH BUT NOW I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU?!?!?!"

He mumbled something that sounded like "I wouldn't really call it talking." and I glared. He looked up a bit and met my eyes. They were filled with sadness, despair, betrayal and heart break. I felt my heart beat faster. _Did I do that to him? Did I make his sparkle disappear? _

A moment of silence passed and I was afraid it would stay that way so I muttered, "Why are you here?" his eyes widened, like the aspect that I might actually speak had never occurred to him, but it was soon replaced with the same sadness from a second ago.

"I need answers." I sighed. He deserved the answer, but there was a small problem. I couldn't tell him then, and I won't be able to tell him now. Knowing him and his persistentness, I turned to gaze at the now dark night sky.

"As always." a sound of relief escaped his mouth and I heard him relax.

"How come you left like you did?" "I had to." "Why?" "A reason even I'm too afraid to admit." he growled under his breath. "Amu, for once give me a god damn straight answer!"

A tear trickled down my cheek. "I wish I could." "And you can!" "No, Ikuto, I CAN'T!" I lifted a hand to my cheek once again but I just kept it there, unmoving as the tears pooled down my cheeks. "I wanted to....trust me; I want to more than anything-"

His strong hands gripped my shoulders, I had no choice but to face him, and look up into his sorrowful eyes. "Amu, please. i've been hurting so long, I need you to tell me. Amu, it's not fair to me," his hands left my shoulders and he pulled away, hunched over the other way. "living with these feelings for five years and not being able to get rid of them."

I was confused. What feelings? "I don't understand..." his eyes were locked with mine again. There was a determined gaze in them. "Amu, you don't know how long I've been keeping it in, it's like a monster eating me away from the inside. I was always so...afraid."

Him afraid? That was a new one.

I opened my mouth to ask another question but suddenly his face was right in front of mine. I gulped and closed my mouth. "Now do you understand?" I shook my head no, I didn't understand.

He sighed in aggravation and turned away again. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Ikuto, I'm sorry, I just don't under-"

Suddenly I found his lips on mine. It was new and totally unexpected, yet, I didn't mind. Closing my eyes I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He responded by locking his arms around my waist. I sighed into the kiss and drifted off into my own little world.

He pulled away from me abruptly and I looked up at him in confusion? "Why'd you stop?" he didn't answer, but instead asked, "_Now _do you understand?"

I smiled, understanding at last, and kept my arms around his neck. "I love you too~" his face lit up.

Closing my eyes, I leaned up as he leaned down, and our lips were joined in passion, yet again.

* * *

Ikuto: that was a horrible kiss, it was so, short!!!  
Random-Bubbles: I KNOW I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE LAZY AUTHOR, SHEESH!!!  
Amu: you're in a mood again aren't you?  
Random-Bubbles: all of my computers have viruses except this one, and im not even allowed on this one!!!  
Ikuto: then why are you on it?  
Random-Bubbles: cause there's no one home for the next half hour!!!!! and I needed to write, I promised an update once a week, and im trying my hardest to keep my promises!!!  
Amu: and your doing a great job, but why are you going against the rules to do it?  
Random-Bubbles: well...one, this is the only computer working right now, two, its the only one I can get into my room, three, I HAVE THE FRICKING FLU....  
Ikuto: ahhhhhh, but why do you have the flu?  
Random-Bubbles:........cause I stayed out in the rain too long.......  
Ikuto: and who's fault is that?  
Random-Bubbles: mine...... YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T PISS ME OFF CAUSE MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER ILL KILL YOU OFF AND LEAVE AMU....nevermind  
Ikuto: O.O YOU WOULDN'T!!!  
Random-Bubbles: try me  
Amu: well, wasn't this a happy conversation~  
Random-Bubbles: yes it was~ now, you two are gonna sing happy birthday  
Amu and Ikuto: why?  
Random-Bubbles: CAUSE I SAY SO!!! okay, on three.....one......two.....GO  
Amu: happy birthday to you  
Ikuto: cha cha cha  
Amu: happy birthday to you  
Ikuto: cha cha cha  
Amu and Ikuto: happy birthday dear-  
Random-Bubbles: SEAN AND UNFORTUNATELY MATTHEW  
Amu and Ikuto: happy birthday to you  
Yoru: cha cha cha~  
Ikuto: so...what was the point of that?  
Random-Bubbles: it's my brothers birthdays this weekend, two days apart~  
Amu: so they're twins born two days apart? thats quite a long time...  
Random-Bubbles: no actually... Matt is turning ten and Sean is turning.....uh...FIVE  
Ikuto: you forgot your own brothers birth day-_-  
Random-Bubbles:.....yeah, so? DISCLAIMER!  
Yoru: R&R-nya~  
Random-Bubbles: I will not glomp...I will not glomp...I will not- OH SCREW THAT -glomps Yoru-


	7. Epilogue

*one of my reviewers was saying that they were having trouble reviewing the last chapter, im sorry that's my fault, my computer was being an ass and i had to repost ALL my chapters excluding the note. this made it so anyone who had reviewed chapter 5, could now not review chapter 6. so if you have received an email saying that this chapter is here but you never got a chance to review before because of my mistake, IM SORRY!!!!!*

Random-Bubbles: whoa, this is a big moment for me...  
Ikuto: what do you mean?  
Random-Bubbles: this is The End, the final chapter, aka epilogue, of the fanfic My Cradle  
Amu: I'm confused  
Random-Bubbles: THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! IT'S MY FIRST TIME FINISHING A STORY!!!!!!! I'm so damn proud of myself........  
Ikuto: you're queer  
Random-Bubbles: well you smell like fish guts  
Ikuto: I was eating fish  
Random-Bubbles: with your hands  
Ikuto: cause I'm a cat  
Random-Bubbles: a wittle itty bitty kitty cat~~  
Ikuto: -gasp- take that back!  
Amu: no, I don't think she should...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Ikuto...  
Ikuto: Amu~~~  
Amu: Iku-STOP THIS RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!  
Ikuto: sheesh, everyone's touchy today...  
Amu: just. get. on. with. it.  
Ikuto: .......hmmm.........I forget~  
Amu: ............ ARGGGGG -banging head against wall-  
Random-Bubbles: I'm so nervous......my first final chapter!!!! IM A FIZZY BOTTLE OF SHOOK UP SQUIRREL NERVES! I COULD FUEL A TRACTOR RUNNING CROSSCOUNTRY!!!! EVERYONE BEWARE MY BATTILION!!!!!! WE OWN THE CHEESE!!!!!  
Ikuto: ya know, right now I'm kind of scared to read this chapter....  
Amu: you and me both  
Ikuto: you have a bump -points to his own forehead-  
Amu: -glares- go burn in hell  
Ikuto: I can't~  
Amu: why not  
Ikuto: I already work there~~  
Amu: selfish little-  
*the author has cut off the following dialogue due to a string of words not appropriate for this story due to it's "T" rating, sorry folks*  
Amu: -COCKY LITTLE DEVILLISH PERVERT!!!!  
Ikuto: -smirking- nice vocabulary  
Amu: ARGGGGGGGG!!!!!! deep breaths Amu, deep breaths.  
Random-Bubbles: -laughing uncontrollably- I don't own Shugo Chara, never have never will~ please enjoy my epilogue :]  
Yoru: don't worry, Random-Bubbles wrote the actual chapter prior to this authors note, you have nothing to worry about-Nya~  
Random-Bubbles: MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!

* * *

Amu: 24  
Ikuto: 27

**Epilogue**

**4 years later  
Amu's POV  
**I walked down the empty road as fast as I could. I was late... again. Rima was going to give me hell. You'd think, me being a teacher and all, I'd be able to reach a school on time. But it wasn't to be so.

Finally seeing the small brick building come into view, I smiled. My brisk pace slowed to walk as I made my way up the stone steps. Pushing open the big blue doors I inhaled the scent of freshly painted wood.

"AMU!!!!!!!!!!" the sudden voice shattered my thoughts. Whether it was the shrillness, the sudden time at which it came, or the loudness of the noise, I immediately turned toward it, very curious as to what exactly could make such a sound.

Rima, in all her glory, came steaming at me down the hall, a small child in her arms.

"We've been waiting AN HOUR. An hour Amu!!!!! Thank god I didn't have an afternoon class today or I would have had to dump her with the principal." I grinned at Rima then turned to the small child.

Cooing at her quietly I took her up in my arms. As soon as Rima backed away, her tiny head fell limp against my shoulder. I stared at Rima in shock. "You didn't even try to put her to sleep?" "Well she's not my baby is she?"

I glared at her. "She's not a baby!" Rima grinned and giggled lightly, suddenly her cell phone starting blaring from deep within her purse. I watched in amusement as she almost dumped the entire contents onto the floor before finding it.

Lifting it to her ear she shouted almost as loud as before, "WHAT?!?!?!?" a calm voice responded and she immediately tensed up. "Nagi I'm so sorry, I didn't have time to check the Caller ID! Amu JUST got here; I know I can't believe anyone would want to marry her!"

I had been walking back towards the blue doors but just happened to catch the last comment. Turning around and lightly as possible, so as not to wake the sleeping child in my arms, I walked back over and flicked Rima on the back of her head. My act earned another shriek and then a grumble as a phone dropped from my best friend's hands.

Chuckling to myself, I hurried back to the door before I had to feel the wrath of Rima. Right before the doors closed I heard a final sentence from Rima. "Sorry Nagi, I dropped the phone, no of course it's not an excuse, OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!"

Laughing even harder, I almost skipped back down the steps.

--------------------------

Seeing my house left butterflies in my stomach. I still couldn't believe we had it. It was a nice, medium sized house with two floors, three bathrooms, two bedrooms, an attic, and of course, numerous balconies jutting out into the night.

Call it small or even large if you may, but all I knew was that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Pushing open the door as quietly as possible, I whisked myself down the small hallway and into the first door on the right.

A lilac coloured room met my eyes. Filled with stuff, stuff, and more stuff. What kind of stuff you ask? Baby, baby and more baby!

I looked down at the little three year old girl in my arms again and couldn't help but notice how much she looked like me. Her bright luminous eyes with their questioning gaze, her tiny body with even tinier hands and feet, but it stopped there.

The rest of her resembled her father. Even at three she was already exploring, she had been walking by 6 months and talking by a year and half. Right now, my main concern was that she might notice something interesting and chase after it.

Just like her father, always wandering. Her mouth too resembled him, in its own way. No matter how I looked at it, whenever I was gazing at my beautiful little daughter I swear she had a smirk on her face. Rima and Utau say I'm just seeing things, and at times they might be right, but at other times I know it's there.

The most obvious trait is her hair. Luckily, she didn't get my bubblegum pink locks, but instead had her father's deep azure hair. It glimmered in the lights like a sparkling dark night ocean.

Cuddling her for a moment longer, I placed her in the lilac crib sitting alone in the middle of the room. Kissing her forehead lightly, I turned on the mobile above her head.

It only had four items dangling. The first was a dark blue cat followed by a bright pink strawberry. The final two items had only been added recently, when we moved into the house. They had been a house warming present from Ami.

Shining in the light coming from the hallway a matching lock and key hung. Both had clover shapes on them, were gold on the edges, and had a pearly white center. Looking at them made me feel calm, yet ready for anything. Just like the ocean before a storm.

Pulling my eyes away from the mobile I let myself back out into the hallway and closed the door until there was only enough room for my head to poke through. Doing just that I turned out the only remaining light. "Good night Tamiri." I let one final whisper enter the room, before shutting her sound proof door.

Why sound proof? Because it was absolutely necessary.

Moving back into the main foyer I opened the front door and then slammed it as loudly as I possible could. Grinning to myself I clomped noisily up the stairs. "I'M HOME!!!!"

After climbing to the top I leaned against the wall and waited. After only a moment one of the doors to my left was pulled open and a tall man wearing a black t-shirt and jeans stepped out.

"Why do you always have to announce your arrival?" I shrugged and moved away from the wall and closer to him. "I just feel the need to make noise." the man raised an eyebrow. It was one of those looks that made you feel like everyone knew what you had done wrong.

Scratch that. In any normal situation you would feel that way, but that whole image was ruined by the smirk plastered onto his face. That over-confident-smirking-jerk. I never did understand why I loved him so.

"You, feel the need to make noise? Come on Amu, aren't you noisy enough? I would have thought you knew when the neighbour from three miles away came over, the first night."

He was mocking me, teasing me, as usual. But for some reason, I didn't mind anymore.

Fuming I clenched my fists. "She came over, to say welcome! You should know since YOU ate all of the pie she brought!"

What? I said I didn't mind anymore, that doesn't mean I can't get angry about it.

The deviously handsome smirking man before me chuckled. "And it was a good pie indeed~" scowling up at him, I tried to shove past into the bedroom but his arm stopped me.

"Don't I get a kiss? Or even a hug?" I placed a single finger underneath my bottom lip and let out a thoughtful sigh. "Hmm...I'm not sure...you'll have to prove yourself to me first?"

I could sense his pout growing before I even looked up at that adorable little face. He'd kill me if I said that out loud.

"But Amu!" his voice was whiney and desperate like a six year old begging his mother for sweets. I giggled before I could stop myself. Groaning internally I searched his maze-like eyes for any chance that he hadn't noticed. Unfortunately, it was obvious he had.

Trying not to let the giggles through I put on a mocking face. "But Ikuto~"

The pout fell from his face as he stood up straight. But it was suddenly replaced by his infamous smirk. _Uh oh....that means he's planning. _

"Well, well Amu, something's got you in a bunch. Was Tadase flirting with you at work again today?"(A/N: sorry, had to have him in there) his voice was joking and yet at the same time jealous. I felt myself giving in to whim. Stupid guilt trip that doesn't even exist...

Groaning I glared at up him. "Stupid guilt tripper!" his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Awww, is little Amu feeling bad for poor old Ikuto?" I hit his chest playfully.

"Old maybe, the rest no." I tried to force my way into the room again but he pulled me into his chest, sighing deeply. "Your hair still smells like strawberries." "Yeah and you're still a possessive cat." "A very lovable possessive cat." I nodded.

"Now let me go so I can get changed! You don't know what it's like walking around in a pencil skirt all day!" "Awww but Amu! The skirts are always easiest to get off! Can you put a different kind on?" his breath tickled my ear and I felt like I might melt right there. "YOU STUPID PERVERT SHUT UP!!!!"

I slammed _our_ bedroom door in his face and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Somehow he still managed to make my heart beat after so many years. Smiling to myself, I waited. What would most likely happen next was routine.

Ikuto knocked on the door once, twice, and three times, and then everything fell silent. Usually I would wait five seconds and then knock six times before bolting out and letting him chase me around the house, but today I would give him less reaction time.

Counting to three I shoved open the door and practically tripped to the stares. Grasping the handrail I jumped down them three at a time, laughing all the way.

Ikuto was in pursuit before I could say "Got Ya" and I knew there was little time for my amazing getaway. Having limited options I decided to stash myself in the kitchen closet. I knew he would look here eventually and I had the perfect plan.

After waiting only a few moments, the closet door was pulled open. Letting my battle cry ring out I launched myself at him, hooking my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso.

"I got you~" I gloated with immense pride. From his face it was obvious that he was about to be a sore loser. Before he had a chance to begin his "that's not fair" rant I groaned.

"God you're too much! You win!" he smirked, and I had a notion to wipe that lovely little smirk off his face. "I swear I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face." his whole face challenged me.

"Oh? And how may I ask are you going to accomplish that?" I put on my innocent devil child face. He gulped and I let out another trickle of laughter. "You are just too cute~"

Moving my face closer to his I let a smile fill my entire face. Closing my eyes I leaned forward and let my lips feel his. His response came immediately and I let him take control. My hands were clenching his beautiful hair and I let my body mold to his well toned chest. His hands roamed my back and occasionally my stomach.

Before he could get any farther, like I'm absolutely sure he wanted, I pulled away and dropped my legs from his waist. Pecking his nose I grinned up at him. He glared at me.

"Again?" "Yep," I popped the "p" loudly and turned to the stove. "We haven't even had dinner yet, you'll have to wait until after." his arms found themselves around my waist against and he kissed the crook of my neck lightly.

"But Amu...I don't wanna wait! I'm an impatient guy!!!" there was six year old candy wanting kid again. Sighing loudly, to show him my annoyance, I turned off the stove (which she just turned on xD) and turned around in his arms.

"I'll give you five minutes." his smirk was back on his face and I could help but glare. He lifted me off the ground, into his arms bridal style, just like how he exited our wedding, and carried me back up the stairs.

I glanced quickly down at the ring on my finger. It sparkled with a rare blue diamond. Looking up to the excited face of my husband I knew. I knew why I married him and I knew why I loved him. Why you ask? Well, that's something I'm not willing to share.

When he got me into our bedroom I rolled my eyes. I wasn't gonna get back downstairs in five minutes.

_Ikuto, I love you more than anything in the world. Thank you for letting me bring our child, Tamiri into the world. And thank you, for always being my cradle._

* * *

THE END

* * *

Random-Bubbles: and so my story has reached its end, sigh....  
Amu: YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE IT LIKE THAT? WITH ME ALONE WITH HIM?!?!?!  
Random-Bubbles: yeah, why?  
Amu: you sicken me...  
Ikuto: I love you~  
Random-Bubbles: who are you talking to?  
Ikuto: you'll never know~~  
Random-Bubbles: so, again, that's it! voila~ I am done!  
Ikuto: what's with the Tamiri?  
Random-Bubbles: I dunno, it was random, plus it had 'Ami' in it.  
Amu: why'd we name our kid after Ami?  
Random-Bubbles: cause it was all her fault you met~~~ if she had never had the embryo, this story could have been OH SO different~  
Ikuto: and it never would have existed  
Random-Bubbles: on paper  
Ikuto: so....it's the end....what do we do now?  
Random-Bubbles: -dramatic pause- we sing  
Amu and Ikuto: sing?  
Random-Bubbles: YES! A TRIBUTE TO, LOVE!!!!!!!!!  
Ikuto: I'm out!  
Amu: hey Ikuto,  
Ikuto: hn?  
Amu: you know where Tadase lives right?  
Ikuto: yeah -pulls out random map- right here -points-  
Amu: thanks~ -waves and runs out-  
Random-Bubbles: you didn't just...  
Ikuto: NOOOOO!!!!!!! AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE MADE A BABY!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!!!!!!!!! -runs out after her-  
Random-Bubbles: and so it ends, with me alone. finding solace, in no one home. I hope to find, a place to stay. but I don't think, I will today. the end is here, it's come at last. this has happened, much too fast. thank you one, thank you all. with your support, I could not fall. now here I am, I say farewell. no more story, is there to tell. -bows-  
Yoru: please R&R the VERY last chapter of My Cradle-Nya  
Random-Bubbles: I want to thank anyone who reviewed throughout my time writing this or who will review after this has been posted. A special thanks to KabbyDare for getting me onto this site in the first place. Without you, this story would not exist. I LOVE YOU ALL~~~~


End file.
